Eclipsed: Add x Ara Drabbles
by Symphonicity
Summary: **Looking for Prompts!** She is the sun, shining brightly with her warm rays. He is the moon, glowing softly in the dark of night. Polar opposites, it may seem, but they are at the core reflections of each other. The sun and the moon provide each other with the deepest understanding of the darkness behind the light.
1. Introductions

Hello hello~

I am Altarie, a random average Add x Ara lover who finds the lack of such fanfiction in this archive quite disappointing ;;

Therefore! I have endeavored to try and help to fix this shortage with my own two hands! And so, armed with only my writing ability and hopefully your support, I will be taking prompts to write about this ship. I hope to also improve my skills along the way, please bear with me w

The prompts can be anything you like! They can be as vague as **3 A.M** (spoiler alert: the theme for the first drabble which will hopefully be updated in a couple days) or as specific as **Add and Ara eating purple ice cream while dancing with penguins in China.** I will probably be less inclined to take a super ridiculous request like that though, sorry ^^

If nobody requests I'll probably end up grabbing random things from tumblr or something ;; though I hope it won't come to that.

Please treat me well, and looking forward to working with all of you~

also. I will probably not write anything extremely inappropriate but slight hotness is alright /)/(\


	2. 3 AM

**Hello~ I definitely didn't expect so many prompts in such a short time, thank you all very much! I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!**

 **I love all the ideas so far ^w^**

 **First off, I'd like to start with a writing sample of sorts, using a prompt that I already have. I'll start doing requests next chapter :D**

 **This A.N. got progressively less enthusiastic as time went on because Doc Manager ate my progress like three times ;;;;**

 **Fair warning: There is a bit of profanity in this chapter because Add is a soggy grumpy biscuit :c**

 **Anyway, please enjoy 3**

Classes:

Ara: Yama Raja

Add: Mastermind

* * *

3 A.M.

"Shit!" A crash and a bang, and the Mastermind's latest project exploded in his hands.

"Damn it," He cursed, blowing furiously at his hands in an attempt to extinguish the heat in his gloves. Spewing profanities, he smacked them repeatedly against the table, only allowing himself to slump back with a tired sigh when the red glow faded into a dark scorch mark.

There was only one thing that could remedy this situation. Add fumbled blindly for his coffee cup, only to accidentally knock it off the table, shattering it and wasting the precious life essence inside.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to handle delicate objects at 3 A.M. Could tonight really get any worse? "God fucking damn it," He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

The shuffling of feet.

 _Great. Fucking perfect._

"Add?" a tired voice sounded, and moments later a girl stepped into his room, regarding him with concern in her eyes.

"What do you want," he sighed, spinning around in his swivel chair to face her.

"I heard some loud noises when I was getting some water... What are you doing up so late?" Ara's eyes swept the room, taking in the broken mug, spilled coffee, and his gloves lying on the table.

 _How annoying._ "What does it look like?" he snapped, showing her the burns on his gloves. "I'm working. Now, you've wasted quite enough of my time, so get out of my room and leave me alone." Ara said nothing for a while, so he felt free to turn back to his desk and begin assembling parts again, expecting to hear the shuffling that announced Ara's exit.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're going to sleep."

"Oh El Lady- just get out, Ara!"

"I'm not leaving until you get in bed!"

"I have things to do!"

"Get. In. Bed." she said firmly, fixing him with a stern look. Add noted that Ara was much less cheery at 3 A.M.

"Fine. Fine, if that's what it takes to make you leave."

"Really?" Ara cried happily, smiling at him so brightly that it almost made him feel bad that he planned to get back to work the minute she left.

"Yes," he said in an overly pleasant tone, a plasticky smile spreading across his face. Maybe he'd underestimated Ara's intelligence, because a shadow of suspicion darkened her features.

"Well if you're going to sleep," she decided, something dark creeping into her smile. A feeling of dread welled up in the pit of Add's stomach, and he scooted the spinny chair away from her. She took a step. He scooted away. She stepped closer. He scooted further. But they both knew Add couldn't run away forever, and he screamed internally as the back of the chair crashed into the wall. With a triumphant grin, Ara grabbed his hand and pulled him up with some inhuman strength.

"Let go of me!" He demanded, flustered, redness rising to his cheeks despite everything. A string of curses fell from his mouth as Ara dragged him across the hall of the Elgang's house to her room.

"Sshh!" she shushed him, and he was about to complain that the noise she made was as loud, if not louder than his talking, when she slapped her hand over his mouth. "Be quiet! Think about what Rena would say!" Suddenly the elf's voice rang in Add's head. _Ohohohoho~ a girl dragging a boy all ~ the ~ way to her room in the dark of night ~ I wonder what will happen, uhuhu~_ A ghastly shiver ran down Add's spine and he found it in his best interests to promptly shut up.

However, as soon as Ara's door closed behind them with a soft click. he resumed his complaints. "What the hell are you _doing?"_ he yelled, pulling his hand back and rubbing his wrist. She pouted (rather cutely, though he would never say so) and explained,

"You can't be left alone with your tools, so you're sleeping here tonight~" she grinned cheerfully. Add needed a moment to process her words before an uncontrollable blush darkened his cheeks.

"W-Wha- i-isn't... isn't that a little intimate?" He spluttered, staring at her in disbelief. She blinked and said,

"It's fine isn't it? We're good friends after all~"

Friends.

That's what they were, weren't they? They were friends. There was nothing else that they were. So why did Add feel like Ara had just stabbed his heart with her spear? He willed the painful squeezing of his chest to go away, but it persisted, restricting his breathing.

Ara mistook his silence for compliance, and sat down on the edge of the bed, inviting him to join her. He noticed the sleeve of her oversized T-shirt slip to the side, revealing the pale skin of her shoulder.

He didn't know why he was so angry. He really didn't. But he knew he couldn't lie beside her and sleep with _Friends. Friends. Friends._ echoing endlessly in his mind.

He didn't know what got into him.

 _Thump._

Before he knew it. Ara was underneath him on the bed, both hands pinned to the soft mattress. She gaped at him. Ara stared up at him with confusion written in her expression and her cheeks slowly darkening in color.

"A-add?" she stammered, and he regarded their reversed roles with a sense of satisfaction.

"Aren't you a bit too trusting?" he asked, smirking at her helplessness.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She questioned him, averting her eyes.

He laughed darkly. "You know what I mean. Inviting a man to sleep in your bed? And me, at that? I'm not exactly the most trustworthy guy out there." He blew lightly on her neck and was pleased to see her tremble at his warm breath on her skin.

"What if I did..." he leaned in and kissed her neck softly. "this?" Ara was beet red now, but said nothing. "What about..." He raised his head to press his forehead against hers, leaning so close their breath was mingling.

He wasn't going to kiss her. He really wasn't. He was just going to scare her a little, make her leave him alone, like he deserved to be. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the glow of her amber eyes, or the way her lips were parted just slightly... flushed so invitingly...

He learned just then that judgement is severely impaired at 3 A.M.

He pressed his lips against hers, softly at first but then increasing in pressure. He savored the kiss, burning the memory of her lips into his mind.

Then he realized what he was doing.

He pulled away hastily, releasing her and moving immediately towards the door. _Damn it. Damn it._ Guilt and regret overwhelmed his mind. There he went, destroying any last shred of respect she had for him. Typical of him, wasn't it? He'd pushed everyone away. So why should she be any different? Why did he wish so much that he hadn't done that?

"You see now, right?" He laughed bitterly. "You shouldn't be so vulnerable. Bad things can happen to defenseless girls at 3 A.M." With this stiff warning he grasped for the door handle, desperate to leave the room behind.

But to his utter surprise, he felt warm hands on his face, and pulling him into a tender kiss. Warmth flooded through his chest and he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

When they broke apart, Ara cast her familiar warm smile at him. "If it's you, I don't mind." she whispered, rocking up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Now go to sleep, please?"

Add finally settled into the bed, closing his eyes with a sigh of defeat. He felt the mattress shift as Ara climbed in next to him. "Good night, Add," she murmured sleepily, cuddling into his side. He stiffened at first, but it seemed that resistance was not an option at 3 A.M., and so he surrendered himself to the luxury of sleep.

* * *

 **I can't believe I got through that, so embarrassing ;; I need more practice writing romance as you can see ;w;**

 **Hope you liked it even a little, and I'll try to get a request up within a week :D see you then!**


	3. Illuminated

**Wahh, thank you all for the praise ^^ I'm really very happy you enjoyed it, and I hope this oneshot is alright as well ;;**

 **The prompt this time is "Add and Ara watching the moon," requested by Arrow-chan3! Thanks for being my first review/request OTL**

Classes:

Ara: Base

Add: Base

* * *

Illuminated

The wind rushed through the pines that surrounded the house, rustling the dark green needles and creating a soft sighing noise.

The pristine landscape was soothing to the soul, and it was the kind of crisp autumn night that seemed to find its greatest expression in the preservation of silence.

The moon hovered above, radiating its pale milky glow on everything it could reach. Its luminescence was, in a way, omniscient, not allowing any secrets to hide themselves before it. At the moment, though, a wisp of a cloud blocked a majority of it.

The boy felt this feeling of transparency as he ascended quietly, perched on his dynamos. He intended to enjoy the tranquility of the night alone, watching the night sky. It was a thing he tended to do often these days, becaue doing so brought a sort of melancholy comfort to his heart.

At least, he had expected to do it alone.

When he could finally see over the reddish brown tiles of the roof, he immediately noticed the lone girl sitting on it. It was hard not to, the bright orange of her attire always stood out, and it was especially so when everything else was painted with dark and otherwise muted colors. Tch. Of course. It had to be the clumsiest member of the group, one whose cheerful demeanor was always quite annoying.

At that moment, the cloud passed over the moon, and it was again allowed to shine unrestrained.

Add felt his breath leave him in a whoosh. The moonlight lit up the contours of Ara's face, revealing the shadows that were usually so well concealed. The beams of light cast an air of solemnity upon her unsmiling face, and highlighted the look of wistfulness and regret in her amber eyes. Maybe he'd always been so busy avoiding her that he'd never been able to appreciate how beautiful she was. He felt like he could stay in that moment forever, just watching her with her poetically tragic expression.

But no moments last forever, and as if to attest to that statement, his dynamos began to vibrate loudly, as they always did when he hovered on them for too long. He planned to quickly swoop over the side of the house, but it was too late. Her head had already snapped into his direction, and she watched him with a look of confusion mixed with slight fear.

Crap. He'd been staring, hadn't he? Add scowled and looked away. He was about to turn around and leave when Ara's voice stopped him.

"Wait," she called timidly, holding out a hand. "I'll be quiet, so you don't have to go."

Add nodded brusquely and sat down on the opposite end of the roof.

Silence.

Add couldn't help stealing glances at her every now and then, but it was no longer easy to discern her emotions.

It continued.

When Add felt like he could stand it no longer (uncharacteristic for him, who usually favored quiet), the silence was broken by a single, quiet sob.

 _What._

He whipped around, eyes wide in disbelief, and beheld the sight of Ara's trembling, hunched over shoulders. She tried her best to muffle her tears, but still small whimpers were escaping.

He exclaimed, "What-why are you crying?" _Oh shit. Oh shit._ If there was one thing the genius scientist couldn't deal with, it was crying girls. Rampaging nasods? Great. Berserk glitters? Fine! But crying girls? Honestly, all Add wanted to do was run back into his room.

Ara sniffled quietly and wiped her eyes, muttering weak denials. "I-I'm fine... just ignore me.. ahh, I said I would be quiet but... I'm sorry, haha..."

Her feeble laughter made Add clench his teeth. He'd never liked it when people hid their feelings, and it was quickly becoming apparent that a lot of Ara's cheerfulness was just a stupid facade. Before, he had already noticed that there was something off about her eyes, which sometimes didn't smile with the rest of her face. But he'd been too busy obsessing over Eve's code to even have mild interest in exploring the strangeness. He didn't know why he was suddenly interested now.

He reached out with his hand, but hesitated when it was stretched halfway to the crying girl.

Add carefully considered his options.

He supposed he really had no choice in this situation.

With an exasperated sigh, he rested his hand on her head and patted it softly. She jerked up in surprise, and stared at him incredulously, mouth agape. He grasped for an excuse, partly to justify his actions to her, and partly to himself. He wasn't really sure why he had done that.

"Stop sniveling already, you idiot! You're being really annoying, you know that?" Add scoffed, though his rough words were contrasted by the gentleness with which he stroked her hair.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry..." Ara gave him a watery smile, rubbing at the tear stains on her cheeks. "I'll be quiet now, so it's alright, you can stop... uh..." Despite what she said, she leaned into his touch, practically rubbing against his hand. _Cute_ , he thought, but immediately banished the thought from his mind. He was far too busy to be finding this horrifyingly clumsy girl cute.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" he repeated himself. Ara flinched but slumped in admittance. "Especially when you're crying. That's when you're most annoying. I seriously can't stand it when you cry. You're also annoying when you're cheerful, but less annoying. I mean- what I mean is-" Add felt like he was babbling, but he finished his thought in a burst of desperation. "What I mean is that I like you better when you smile!" he blurted, "So stop crying and smile instead!"

Silence.

Crap. He didn't mean to say something so weird. He didn't dare to look at her face until a few minutes later, but when he did, he was shocked to see a soft but overjoyed smile on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Surprisingly, Add didn't mind at all.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the moon together.

"We used to go to a festival every full moon..." Ara spoke up. Add looked at her curiously, but didn't interrupt. "My brother and I. He would take me to the festival and we would-" She broke off, unable to vocalize the painful memories.

They lapsed into silence again, while Add struggled with his emotions.

Finally he decided to say; 'My mom and I would just watch the moon at home. She would always make hot chocolate and we stayed up pretty late those days... and... yeah..."

An uncomfortable feeling rose up in his chest. Maybe he had shared too much.

"A-anyway!" He stood up suddenly, Ara sliding off his shoulder. "I'm going to sleep now. I have more important things to do."

She didn't protest and just watched him with eyes full of empathy.

Add hesitated, before he leaned down and draped his white cat hoodie over her shoulders.

"It's cold out here. Don't get sick, idiot." he spun around and disappeared on his dynamos.

* * *

Ara sat there in a daze, feeling the soft weight of the jacket. She thought back to when Add had first joined the Elgang. She'd been quite afraid of him, thinking of him as no more than a creepy stalker she had to protect Eve from. It hadn't helped matters that he'd largely ignored and avoided her.

But now... not only was he so kind to her, he also revealed something about his past. And she thought that maybe the moonlight had illuminated a part of him that she had never seen before.

She thought about him, about the curve of his shoulders that now seemed sadder than before, about the crazy glint in his eye that probably only existed to hide himself, and about the purplish pink scar running down his face.

There were probably stories behind every single one of those features.

Ara drew the white jacket tighter around herself, and she felt a warm affection bloom in her heart.

 _I want to know more about him._

* * *

 **I personally like this oneshot much better than the last one, much less weird ;;**

 **I've always been a fan of Ara and Add slowly warming up to each other, and I chose base classes to illustrate this point.**

 **I like to think that they were still pretty awkward with each other after this night, and their love took a while to develop.**

 **Tell me what you think, please! I appreciate constructive criticism!**


End file.
